This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for operation of multiple interconnected hydraulic actuators in a well.
Hydraulic actuators have qualities (such as, low cost, reliability, effectiveness, etc.) which make them useful for operating well tools. However, as the number of downhole hydraulic actuators increases, it can be difficult to individually control the actuators, while also limiting a number of hydraulic lines used to deliver pressure to the actuators.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of controlling operation of multiple hydraulic actuators in a well.